Heart & Soul
by Falling Rock Studios
Summary: Gold and Kris set fourth across the Johto Region for Professor Elm to complete their Pokedex's and discover new wonders. But they also face rival Silver and the villainous group Team Rocket while uncovering the mysteries of their region and legendary Pokemon. *Adaptation of Johto Games*


It was just after noon when the midday was in full swing. Professor Elm was seated at his computer typing away at a report totally engrossed in his current research. So much so that the Professor was unaware of the crawling scamps just behind him.

The three starter Pokémon of the Johto region, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita had all managed to get out of their respective Pokéballs kept atop another of Elm's desks. The trio had thus begun to run around the laboratory playing tag while also using their respective abilities.

Chikorita, to tag Totodile, had swatted the small water type with a vine whip before running off. Totodile in return used bubble beam to tag Cyndaquil. And lastly Cyndaquil, though still drenched, only managed to shoot out puffs of smoke instead of a trademark ember.

Elm was still busy in typing up his report to notice the trio running amok in the background. He was just about ready to send in his report to his mentor Professor Samuel Oak from the Kanto Region.

"...and so I can consecutively conclude that any presence of the supposed Pokémon dubbed 'Mew' near Mt. Silver is false. Reports of Mew may be confusing the near mythical Pokémon for another species. Perhaps another psychic type or a pink Pokémon near it's size." Elm spoke aloud finishing a paragraph. He moved on however as he glanced to his side where a field notebook sat.

"...however I do believe there may be sightings of other such 'legendary Pokémon' in the Johto region. Such as that of a large golden winged Pokémon spotted near Ecruteak City. Local folklore infers that this may be a Pokémon once believed to live there called 'Ho-oh'."

It was then however that Elm felt his chair shake as did several of his things behind him. The professor turned around before gasping as his entire office lay in near disarray. Papers scattered everywhere, books laying open in large piles, and several other items either broken or out of place on the ground.

"W-What happened here!?" Elm cried out in disbelief. It was then that the non too observant professor spotted the three starters casually amongst the hodgepodge of a mess.

"Professor Elm, that new trainer is here to see you now." Elm's assistant spoke stepping through the door before stopping in front of the mess. Elm shook his head pointing to his assistant.

"R-right. Tell him to wait a minute while I fix this mess."

The assistant ran back as Elm quickly rummaged through his office to fix the entire mess.

In the front of Professor Elm's Laboratory a young dark haired man sat quietly leaning against a wall. His name was Gold, neighbors with Professor Elm and native of New Bark Town. He was also-as of very recently, a new Pokémon Trainer called upon by Professor Elm for assistance. Though in the past this usually meant helping out with field notes or taking care of Pokémon in the lab Enrique was unaware just of what was in store for today.

"I hope the Professor isn't shut in all day." Gold said aloud casually. He knew Professor Elm could be stuck in his lab for weeks if he was too absorbed in his research. In fact even Elm's wife had been so concerned about her husband not coming back home they'd built a second floor for their family to stay to keep an eye on the Professor.

Somewhat tired of waiting Gold decided to let his Pokémon out for a moment to relax. Pulling out a small Pokéballs Gold pressed the front button extending it's size before tossing it to the air. From a white flash the Pokémon materialized into a small brown fox like creature with a tuft of white fur around it's neck. It happily smiled with a woof up at it's master.

"Feels good to get some air huh Vee?" Gold asked as the tiny evolution Pokémon scampered around. Eevee "Vee" as Gold had nicknamed him was his very first Pokémon, though more of a pet. However Vee was not to be underestimated in battle having been trained enough to hold it's own.

At that moment Vee paused as suddenly from around the corner of the lab a small blue round and white Pokémon ran over. Gold recognized it as Maril, the water type Pokémon. He only knew of one Maril around this area which could only mean-

"Hey Gold there you are!" right on cue Gold's neighbor Kris appeared right behind her Pokémon. Gold had known Kris ever since she moved to New Bark Town from Violet City when the two were wee toddlers. They both found a common interest with Pokémon, both dreaming to someday head out on their own little journey's to venture across the Johto region and beyond.

"Hey Kris. Did Professor Elm call you over too?" Gold asked as Maril bound along climbing up onto Kris's shoulder.

"Yeah! He said he has really something exciting for us!"

"Really? Wonder what it is." Gold crossed his arms wondering just what the odd professor might have in store.

Just then Elm's assistant called the two trainers inside to meet with the Professor. Gold and Kris and their two Pokémon entered quickly while unknown to them a young redheaded boy watched from nearby.

"So this is the famous Elm Pokémon Lab?" The boy smirked as he ran around the corner hiding in the bushes.

Inside the lab Gold, Kris, Vee, and Maril walked past the many bookshelves crowding the front where equipment and other miscellaneous furniture sat. The group even walked by a large crude drawing hung up on a wall of a large winged Pokémon. Vee blinked at it before continuing to follow his trainer over to the back where Elm's office was.

Elm's office was much like that of any other professor's though was more of a brownish color. His bookshelf at the wall, the walls themselves, wood floor, and desks all had a similar color pallet. Though his equipment was silver and white standing out in stark contrast from the rest of the lab.

"Ah Gold, Kris there you are! I was just looking over this report." Professor Elm spoke up from behind his computer.

"Aren't you always?" Kris asked though already knew how Elm could be swept up in his 'research'.

"You asked us both to come by Professor. What is it this time?" Gold piped up.

"Ah yes... just a moment." Elm faced his computer again quickly typing up his last sentence. Gold and Kris waited until Elm abruptly stood up.

"Right now I am conducting a new Pokémon Research Project right now and am wondering if the both of you can assist me."

"Don't you have an assistant already?" Gold joked. Kris giggled while Vee lightly laughed. Elm was not amused pushing up his glasses.

"In all seriousness... I need two Pokémon Trainer's to help me out. You see, I am writing a paper that I want to publish at a conference. But there is still a bit more information I am hoping to gather. So! I am hoping the both of you will raise Pokémon that I recently caught." Elm then got up from his desk and walked over to a long table sitting in the middle of the room.

Gold raised a brow as Professor Elm then revealed three Pokéballs seated on a rotating machine. It lightly hummed as the Professor directed both Gold and Kris's attention to it.

"Right here I have three Pokémon. They are the fire type Cyndaquil, the water type Totodile, and the grass type Chikorita. I would like you to pick one of these Pokémon if either of you are willing to help in this assignment."

Elm crossed his fingers hoping the duo would agree. After all if they did that would mean he could stay in his lab while they did his field research for him. It was a win-win situation!

"So you want us to raise one of these Pokémon..." Gold began pointing at the Pokéballs.

"...so you don't have to do the field research yourself right?" Kris finished for Gold. Professor Elm had nodded before gasping realizing he hadn't actually said that out loud. The two trainer's laughed knowing they were spot on.

"Don't worry. Of course I'll take a Pokémon for free. Besides, that means I can challenge the Pokémon gyms just like I wanted!" Gold declared.

"I don't know if I'll challenge gyms, but I wouldn't mind going out in the field for research. I'll do it too Professor." Kris added.

Professor Elm sighed in relief stepping over towards his computer. "Right then... there is also something else I would like you two to do for me."

Gold, Kris, Vee, and Maril stood behind Professor Elm as he brought up a message on his computer. The E-Mail address read "MR. POKEMON" and much of it was a typed message that went on for quite a bit.

"I have an acquaintance who's something of a Pokémon fanatic. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. He lives just outside of Cherrygrove City. They call him 'Mr. Pokémon'."

"Is he a shut in like you?" Gold asked chuckling. Elm frowned while Kris elbowed his rib causing his to fall over.

"Mr. Pokémon sent me this message saying he found something rather unique. But he hasn't specified just what it is other than it's big. I'm swamped here with my paper for the conference which is why I would like one of you to visit him." Elm glanced back at his desk. "You should also take one of those Pokémon along with you. It might do it good to tag along the road as Cherrygrove City is quite a bit a way."

As the Professor chatted with the trainer's Vee scampered over towards the desk. He blinked at each Pokéball before one began to shake a bit. Vee stepped back before deciding to let the Pokémon out with his paw. The Pokéball opened up unleashing the small blue and yellow fire type Cyndaquil.

Gold turned around spotting the fire type with Vee. Watching them for a moment he realized the two were actually getting a long well. Vee then began to chase Cyndaquil around the desk for a bit playing.

"Well... how about that? Vee likes Cyndaquil Gold." Kris spoke up while Gold nodded.

"I guess I know which Pokémon I'm taking Professor."

"A-are you sure? You haven't even seen the other two yet." Professor Elm asked though Gold shook his head.

"Nah. I like fire-types anyways. Besides Cyndaquil seems alright if he can get along with Vee."

Kris then approached the desk glancing over at the other two Pokéballs. She then turned back to Gold and Professor Elm with a slight smile holding up her Pokéball of choice.

"Then I'll take Chikorita then! But first Professor I have to get a few things ready before I can leave town just yet." Kris informed Professor Elm who turned over to Gold.

"Right, then Gold can you-"

"No problemo Professor! It won't take me long to get to Mr. Pokémon's house. I'll get back with whatever he's found and then head off for the Pokémon Gym challenge." Gold declared with Vee and Cyndaquil cheering on.

"I see... you're quite serious about it. Well I wish you good luck."

Gold smiled turning away to walk out of the office before spotting a shadow move in the window. He blinked not sure of what it was but shrugged it off for the moment.

Outside of the lab Silver carefully hid behind a tree. He had to be careful knowing full well that this had to be a delicate sneaking mission. No doubt he'd be in a bit of trouble if either of the two trainer's had caught on to him. But for now it seemed as though neither actually did notice him.

******"Right... I'll just wait till things get quieter. Then I'll make my move." Silver clenched his fist as he walked away for cover. **


End file.
